UnaEXE A Week in Each Others Shoes
by bluedarkyugi
Summary: When they meet Scyler, Hub and Una throw Full Synchro to a whole new level creating a permanent bond between the two, but their lives are turned upside down as Una shows all the symptoms of HBD.
1. Prologue

UnaEXE – A Week in Each Others Shoes

Prologue

Everyone watched with baited breath as the two CyberSwords grated against each other, Sarah was first to break off jumping back whilst Lore pressed on with her attack. Blocking the blows with her own CyberSword had no effect as Lore activated her own sword and pressed on with two swords instead of one. Sarah put up a valiant effort but she eventually dived to the side to stop Lore raining blows down on her.

Sarah quickly activated a Cannon chip and sent the shot flying at Lore who quickly dodged it as Jess responded with a Hi-Cannon chip, Sarah dodged the chip and quickly considered her options whilst Lore jumped up above Sarah.

"Breaker Barrage!" yelled Lore sending the attack flying at Sarah who responded with a Darkness Wave, stopping the first three HeartBreakers before the rest ripped through it at Sarah all hitting their mark.

"Shame," whispered Sarah, "I'll bet you're nearly out of moves, whereas I'm only just getting started." She stood up and looked Lore in the eyes. "There were a lot better Ops out there than Jess, so why her?"

"That's my business," replied Lore getting ready to defend.

"Shame, Muramasa BattleChip activate!"

"Nice try," responded Jess, "AntiSword BattleChip download!"

Sarah sliced through the air where Lore had just been and dived back knowing that Lore was ready to counter it and barely dodged Lore's counter attack.

"Think that was all that we had," yelled Jess, "Jealousy BattleChip download."

"That was new," whispered Sarah as the Muramasa disappeared from her arm. "I think it's time to take things up a notch Lore," she announced.

"Bring it on," replied Lore brandishing her blade.

Sarah rushed in and activated her DarkSword, Una noticed it straightaway and went to call off the match.

"Don't you dare," yelled Lore pointing her sword at Una, "If you do I'll delete you where you stand."

"But…" went Una confused, "DarkChips were illegal in these matches and Lore stood no chance against Sarah going full pelt.

"It's no fun if she holds back," replied Lore smiling as she held her blade ready to stop Sarah's.

Sarah charged into Lore and the two blades clashed against one another, Lore's own blade somehow holding up against Sarah's DarkSword. Lore struggled to hold her blade against Sarah's but knew it was futile to try, her sword would certainly go before the DarkSword.

"Jess!" yelled Lore desperately, "Download Squeeze now!"

"But…" went a shocked Jess, When she challenged Sarah she had no idea it would escalate to this level.

"No buts!" yelled Lore, "Just do it!"

"Right," replied Jess regaining her composure, "Squeeze download."

The blue and silver mouse entered the battlefield as Lore smiled.

"Squeeze Combination mode activate," yelled Lore standing up. Squeeze dived at Lore as the pair combined. Una went to stop it before catching a look from Sarah.

"If anyone wants me," said Una, "I'll be in Hub's PET, preferably across the other side of the room from the netbattle computer." Una quickly logged out as Sarah and Lore clashed blades in the centre of the arena, Lore's momentum making up for the power difference between the two blades.

The pair parried blows, Lore using her increased speed whilst Sarah dependant upon the blades power, as the blades clashed against one another, shockwaves echoed through the computer cracking panels around them and destroying anything not panels.

"Lore!" yelled Jess, "Can we risk it?"

"Yes," hissed Lore holding her blade against Sarah's DarkSword.

"Right," yelled Jess, Lore jumped back and dropped her blade as Sarah waited readily with her DarkSword raised, "CyberSword BattleChip In, WideSword BattleChip In, LongSword BattleChip In, Program Advance, LifeSword Power Up!"

Lore clasped her hands together as the LifeSword formed between them and smiled before running at Sarah.

"I see I was mistaken," commented Sarah raising her DarkSword to block the LifeSword, "You did make the right choice."

The match escalated as the net dissolved around them, light pushing against dark in a match that was taking the spectators breath away. A blinding flash came from the computer and everyone shielded their eyes. When it had faded away, Sarah was on her knees with Lore holding the LifeSword at her throat.

"I surrender," muttered Sarah, it took a few seconds to sink in as the students in the arena began to cheer wildly. Lore dropped the LifeSword and held out her hand too help Sarah, Sarah accepted it with a smile and looked around the net area.

Apart from a 10 foot circle from where they stood the net area had vanished completely.

"I guess we went a little overboard," commented Lore looking around too.

"Don't worry," smiled Sarah, "It was all backed up anyway; it'll take me about 5 minutes to restore it."

"See you later," waved Lore as she logged out to Jess' PET.

"See you soon," replied Sarah as she logged out too.


	2. Lesson Time

UnaEXE – A Week in Each Others Shoes

Chapter 1 – Lesson Time

"Yahoo!" cheered Hub skating home as fast as he could, "It's the Summer Holidays!"

"I know," replied an equally cheerful Una, "No more school for six weeks, I make it six weeks of solid relaxation."

"No way," cried Hub, "We're finding the nearest netbattle tournament, there's always at least one during the summer hols!"

"Oh no," replied Una shaking her head, "There's no way I'm entering a netbattle tournament."

"I heard the under 16s world championship was being held in Electopia this year," commented Hub almost conversationally, "You have to remember, the only reason they didn't let us enter before was because they couldn't get the time from work and didn't want us to go without them."

"You're not going to twist my arm like that," replied Una sternly, it wasn't that she disliked netbattles but the events a few weeks back made her want to relax a bit, she hadn't had chance since because their Aunt Sarah had been privately teaching them advanced netbattle techniques after school alongside Sam. She wouldn't have minded that except that Sam was better than her and hub combined.

"I heard a rumour that a girl around our age from Netopia has qualified," teased Hub, his thoughts switched to the email Blu had sent him a few hours ago, "I wonder who it could be."

"Nice try," replied Una also remembering the email, "I read Blu's email to you remember."

"Don't you want to see how much Prota has improved?" asked Hub, he knew Una well, he'd only had 12 years to get to know her.

Una struggled with the thought, Prota was her best friend, and her best rival in the netbattle arena, the temptation of meeting Prota in the arena again was far too much for her.

"Sign us up!" yelled Una cheerfully.

Hub arrived home and ran straight upstairs after jacking Una into the house. After getting changed he ran downstairs and straight into Sarah who was going upstairs, luckily Hub landed on top of Sarah.

"Oww," moaned Hub as Sarah picked him up and marched him upstairs. Hub didn't argue, after seeing what Sam could do with one arm he didn't want to see what his Aunt could do with two.

"Una!" yelled Sarah after marching Hub into the games room.

"What is it now?" asked Hub after Una had ran in.

"You honestly didn't think I'd stop your personal training in the school holidays did you?" replied Sarah placing a bag on the table.

"Where's Sam?" asked Hub looking around for his cousin.

"She's not joining us today," replied Sarah rummaging through the bag, "What you're doing today is very dangerous and your parent's want the room to come out in one piece." She pulled a small box with a dual combination and key lock out of the bag and placed it on the table.

"Why the heavy security?" asked Una picking the box up.

"Because the contents are very dangerous in the wrong hands," replied Sarah sternly, Una quickly placed the box back down whilst Sarah inputted the combination and the key to unlock it. She opened it to reveal a battlechip. Hub's anger disappeared as he literally dived at the chip.

"This is a Cross Fusion chip!" he exclaimed his eyes open wide.

"No wonder there was all that security," exclaimed Una staring at the chip.

"Other side of the room you two," commanded Sarah as she walked across the room, Hub and Una quickly crossed to the other side of the room from Sarah, "Now log Una out Hub, then the pair of you focus as Hub inserts the chip."

"Out of interest," inquired Una, "Why are you across that side of the room?"

"Health and safety," replied Sarah quickly, "Now do as I said."

Hub logged Una out and raised the chip to his PET.

"Cross Fusion Battle Chip In," went Hub as he slotted the chip into the PET as a look of horror came over his face. There was a small explosion as Hub was flung across the room.

"That PET case held up good," remarked Sarah walking across the room, "You ok in there Una?"

"Your safety of course," replied a pain filled Una, the blast may not have broken the PET but it did hurt.

"Roll!" yelled Sarah knowing that Hub and Una now both needed some medical care after that, Roll's healing abilities were going to be stretched today.

Roll came up and healed the pair of them, after a bit of persuading from Sarah Hub attempted it again with the same results, after another six tries they were successful and Una CF stood across the room from Sarah. It was Una's armour although it looked more like a pink MegaMan with it being modified to Hub's body, the antenna Una had inherited from Roll were present as well and annoying Hub.

"Now your training Hub," smiled Sarah, "Something a bit special, you have to use Una's own abilities to defeat GutsMan and two Swordy viruses."

"Easy," replied Una CF smiling. Swordys were easy to beat, and GutsMan was a pushover anyway.

GutsMan and the two Swordys attacked, Una CF tried to slash at GutsMan with Una's sword but the two Swordys drove them back, they focused on a Swordy but were grabbed from behind by GutsMan.

"Hub," yelled Una in Hub's head, "You can get out of this, it doesn't matter how stupid the move looks, just use it to survive!"

"HeartSlash!" yelled Una CF using the antenna to slap GutsMan who dropped Una CF.

"Any ideas Una?" thought Hub quickly.

"One," replied the navi, "Just do exactly as I say, no matter how stupid or girly it sounds."

Una CF suddenly dived back and formed a heart in their hands. Yelling, "Roll Control," they sent the attack at one of the Swordys who began slashing at the other Swordy almost instantly. Una CF then charged forward at GutsMan and sliced his arm off with the UnaBlade as the two Swordys deleted each other. Sarah began clapping and nodded her head.

"Well done you pair," was all she could say, "Now I have a little confession to make."


	3. Surprises in Store

UnaEXE – A week in Each Others Shoes

Chapter 2 – Surprises in Store

"What do you mean a confession?" asked a surprised Una. It wasn't like their aunt to drop surprises like this on them.

"It's kind of complicated," replied Sarah laughing.

"So what is it then?" asked Hub impatiently.

"You know how BlazeTech is running the World Championship," started Sarah, "Well someone thought I needed something to do over the summer and put me in charge of running the tournament as a whole."

"Wow!" exclaimed Hub his eyes wide open.

"Don't you have a say in if someone can go through without passing the prelims then?" asked Una hopefully.

"One person," replied her aunt seriously, "And that spots already taken."

"By who?" asked an upset Hub.

"That's my secret," replied Sarah walking towards the door and attempting to open it. Attempting being the operative word as the door refused to open.

"Hub, the house wouldn't be in emergency shutdown would it?" asked Sarah a little too nervously for Hub's liking.

"Why would it be in emergency shutdown?" asked Hub laughing nervously as he waved his hand through Una.

"The maniacal laughter on the other side of the door kind of gives it away," replied Sarah backing carefully away from the door and indicating that Hub and Una should do the same.

Suddenly the door burst into pieces with a loud crash and Una shielded herself against the debris as Sarah and Hub stood there looking at the unbroken door. A silver foot moved itself through the door followed by the rest of Scyler in MetalMan Style.

"I knew that visit to Tamako before I came here would pay off," laughed Scyler, "At least MetalMan will finally get some bed rest after all that training." She looked around until she spotted Una.

"So you're the big famous Una," she snidely commented looking her up and down, "And I suppose the meat is Hub?"

"Don't you dare insult Hub like that!" yelled Una, nobody ever spoke that way about her op and got away with it.

"And what's the little pink brat going to do about it?" teased Scyler with a smile on her face, she enjoyed these few moments in the field where she could tease these human loving ops, and if they were Hikari's or Blaze's then it was even better.

Hub watched as Una became a pink blur heading for Scyler which quickly turned into a pink blur heading for the wall after Scyler struck it. Una was plastered upside down across the wall before she fell off onto the floor.

"That hurt," moaned Una attempting to stand up. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting the first rule that her mum and dad had told her, never try to tackle a navi in anger.

"Why are you just standing there sister?" asked Scyler facing Sarah, "Not helping your niece isn't very nice is it?"

"Thanks to you I can't," snapped Sarah, "When you activated the emergency shutdown it sealed the access ports, Una's the only one who can defend the house now."

"So no BattleChips," replied Scyler grinning, today was beginning to feel like a good day.

"Oh, he can download Chips alright," smiled Sarah, "But no other navis can enter the system until you've gone."

"Is that my biggest problem?" asked Scyler bored, she really expected more from these pair.

"No," yelled Hub running forward to punch Scyler before falling through her.

"Hub, the entire house is in emergency shutdown," went Sarah tapping her foot in annoyance of Hub's impulsive behaviour, "What happens in emergency lockdown?"

"The dimensional field is shutdown to prevent humans from being hurt whilst the house network is under attack," replied Hub sheepishly.

"Right, and can you hurt Scyler during the emergency shutdown?"

"No."

"I hate to break up the lecture," yelled Scyler, "But I think I'm about to break your little friend." She stood over the now unconscious Una with the DarkSword ready to ready to strike.

"You wouldn't," hissed Sarah.

"Try me," smiled Scyler faking a drop of the DarkSword and nearly forcing Hub into a relapse.

"You wouldn't because you know you couldn't absorb Una's data in time to gain the source of her power," replied Sarah, "After all that's why you're here isn't it?"

"I'm little Miss smarty-pants," sneered Scyler, "Of course that's why I'm here stupid."

"You know you won't get it don't you?"

"And why's that?"

"Because," replied Sarah pointing to Hub, "He's her source of power."


	4. Stupid Villain Theory

UnaEXE – A week in Each Others Shoes

Chapter 3 – Stupid Villain Theory

"You have to be joking," laughed Scyler, "How can that pathetic lump of meat be her source of power?"

"Always the first to judge and last to see aren't you?" replied Sarah, "You could at least offer humans a little more credit."

"I offer humans what little credit they deserve," hissed Scyler, "None at all."

"Humans created you," responded Sarah, she just needed a little more time.

"Their single greatest achievement," replied Scyler with a little pose.

"Their single greatest mistake," hissed a voice from Scyler's feet as a pink hand grabbed one and pulled it from under her knocking her too the ground.

"Impossible," hissed Scyler climbing to her feet to look into Una's eyes.

"Nothing is impossible," replied Hub as a BattleChip ejected from his PET and clattered to the floor, "Una's own healing ability combined with a Heal300 sorted out all the damage you did to her."

"Are you done?" asked Scyler, "Meals aren't supposed to fight back you know."

"And I bet most meals can't do this either!" yelled Hub pulling a chip from his folder, "Now you'll see what we unlocked last time you sent Nebula to kill us."

Scyler stepped back with a look of fear on her face, she'd heard reports obviously, but the look of surprise on Sarah's face was a priceless moment for Hub.

"BattleChip In, Unite, FatherSoul Power Up!" yelled Hub inserting the chip, Scyler may say navis didn't need humans, but she'd never truly felt the bond a navi and a human could form. Even Sarah feared the power a Full Synchro at the right moment could give.

The pink parts of Una's armour became blue and her antenna shrank until they'd nearly disappeared so she now resembled a female MegaMan.

"You say no navi needs an operator to reach it's full potential," Una felt the power grow as the twelve year bond between her and Hub reached their netbattle intensity, "But tell me Scyler, how many solos do you know with powers like mine?"

"What powers do you mean?" responded Scyler, "All's I see is a stupid transformation to one of the weakest navis I've ever fought, all because he depends totally on that stupid human Lan."

"Don't you dare insult our fathers!" yelled Hub and Una, Hub pulled a three battlechips from his folder and inserted them into the PET.

"WideShot triple download, Program Advance, MegaWideShot activate!" he yelled as the buster formed on Una's arm and she fired away at Nebula's leader.

"How?" hissed Scyler as the program advance hit her full force.

"FatherSoul allows us to activate special buster related Program Advances," replied Una smiling as she knew what Hub's next move would be.

"V-Shot Triple Download, Mega V Program Advance!"

"Not this time," hissed Scyler as she activated her DarkSword and slashed through the program advance as it came at her.

"You know," commented Sarah holding a PDA in her hand, "Even if I can't battle, I did a good job of placing those two Prisms didn't I Hub?"

"What?" yelled Scyler turning to see the Mega V hit both Prisms at once and fire them back at her.

"It's called hacking," smirked Sarah, "It's really fun when you learn how to do it without being in the actual system."

"Give me a moment to add Smart Alec to the insults I want to yell when stamping on your head," hissed Scyler standing up.

"I think a few RockCubes should help you to calm down." Sarah pushed some buttons on the PDA and 4 RockCubes surrounded Scyler. They lasted around two seconds before they were destroyed leaving a very angry looking Scyler. "Well, I'm out of ideas so good luck you pair."

"Gee thanks," replied a scared Una, the look on Scyler's face was not one she wanted to see.

Scyler was mad, no she had smashed through mad and furious and was on the border of murderous rage, she looked around and found a target, it didn't matter who it was anymore, she just wanted to delete something.

"Una!" cried Hub as Scyler rushed forward towards her in a blur, in moments Scyler was across the other side of the room and Una had reverted to normal with claw marks across the front of her armour.

"Too soon," muttered Sarah in shock, "It's all too soon."

"Don't you dare hurt Una!" yelled Hub, it was all too much, there was no way he was going to let Una die, not in this way.

"There's nothing you can do for your little friend now," hissed Scyler her madness faded as she was no navi to have survived an attack like that, "She's gone, no navi could have survived my attack."

"Strange," replied Hub strangly calm now, "Why hasn't her frame disappeared if you deleted her?"

As Scyler turned to face Una she saw Hub had collapsed to one knee on the floor and as she faced Una she stared her in the eyes.

"This is the power Hub gives me," stated Una angrily, she knew Scyler would stop at nothing to kill her, but Hub would give everything to save her, "And it is the most powerful thing in the world."

"I'll delete you!" screamed Scyler running at Una.

She could feel Hub's thoughts in her mind, she knew that his sheer will was probably the only thing keeping her alive now, and more importantly, she knew his next move. She watched as he inserted the three chips, she knew them seeing them in her mind before they even hit the PET. As the Program Advance formed she knew what she had to do.

"Impossible," hissed a voice in the back of Scyler's memories, "No navi has that power, the power to meld its mind and soul with a human."

"Wrong," hissed a second voice in her memories, "This is Power Infinite, the ultimate team of navi and human abilities!"

As Una gripped the LifeSword the look on Scyler's face changed to fear as she stopped her attack and activated her DarkAura. Una's LifeSword swung through the air and destroyed the DarkAura and almost connected with Scyler before she logged out.

"That was brilliant!" exclaimed Sarah as Hub and Una stood in silence as the Shutdown was disengaged, "I mean, how did you pair do that?"

Una and Hub stood in silence for a few moments before they both collapsed to the floor.


	5. Doctor, Doctor

UnaEXE – A week in Each Others Shoes

Chapter 4 – Doctor, Doctor

Mamoru sat in the lecture hall quietly taking notes, it was the one thing he hated, having to take yearly training to keep up with rapidly advancing techniques. Still he shouldn't really be complaining, he was due to give a lecture on HBD soon.

"Mamoru," whispered Serenade from the PET trying not to draw attention, "You have to leave now, flight is arranged to Electopia for you and I've cancelled your lecture so you just have to get there."

"What are you talking about?" hissed Mamoru worried, it wasn't like Serenade to arrange stuff like that without asking permission first.

"Lan needs you, Hub and Una have collapsed and they think something's happened involving Hub's HBD," whispered Serenade seriously.

Mamoru scrambled for his stuff and ran out of the hall apologizing to the lecturer on the way. Within moments he was in his car and Serenade was instructing him to drive to Ayano Industries Netopia base.

Yai met Mamoru on the gate and the pair solemnly shook hands.

"Sarah rang ahead," started Yai as she escorted him through the building, "I assume you read the same reports she sent over?"

"Yes," replied Mamoru still confused over the reports, "Serenade explained some of the more technical terms but I won't believe it until I see it."

"Well, you're going in our fastest plane," commented Yai starting to brag a little, "It's been a major project between Blaze Tech and Ayano Industries."

"Blaze and Ayano working together," smiled Mamoru, "What is the world coming to?"

"Sarah's fault," replied Yai smiling as they stepped into an elevator, "She managed to arrange most of it without Chaud knowing. It's a part of our defence contract so it can fly you to Electopia and back in under ten minutes at its max speed of Mach 4. I've already arranged for a large pile of sick bags and the pilot will brief you on safety precautions."

"I appreciate the speed but a helicopter would be more efficient for me as it can land me in Lan's yard," replied Mamoru not looking forward to flying a Mach 4 to Electopia.

"Don't worry about that," laughed Yai knowing the real reason behind his want of a helicopter, "It's a VTOL aircraft."

"Good day Mr. Cossack," yelled the Pilot over the roar of the engines as they came out on the roof of Ayano Industries, "I've received word that Electopia General has already delivered the medical equipment you requested to the Hikari house so you can leave your bags here."

"I'll get them sent over for you," yelled Yai covering her ears, "Now get on that plane."

Mamoru clambered into the plane and the pilot showed him how to put on the military issue helmet and oxygen mask. After he put them on the pilot gave him a thumbs up and Mamoru nervously gave him one back. The pilot turned to face forwards and the plane rose into the air and shot off towards Electopia.


	6. Suspicions

UnaEXE – A week in Each Others Shoes

Chapter 5 – Suspicions

After sending the emails to Mamoru and Yai Sarah stood outside the Hub's bedroom door with Mayl and Lan. They had moved a camp bed in for Una and Sarah and Mayl had given them both a check over. Sarah had some ideas about what had happened but had told nothing to Lan and Mayl except what she had seen in the battle.

She closed her eyes and thought, the power levels the computer had recorded were impossibilities in themselves, but she knew she had known something like it. After the pair had been moved she had logged in and, for want of a better word, tasted the power she had used. It had a familiar taste but she couldn't remember where from at all.

She concentrated harder, she knew when she had felt it, but now had to find that part of herself again, a tug of war with her memories against her own human soul. Kari was like the little sister who constantly took your stuff and wouldn't give it back when it came to her memories, Sarah had a few of her memories, and Kari wasn't all too willing to relinquish more.

"_Come on Kari," thought Sarah desperately, Think of Hub and Una, I need this for them." She clutched the memory as Kari pulled at it, Kari snatched it from her hands leaving Sarah grappling at a few fragments of the memory, although for Sarah, it was more than enough._

"_How are you still alive Kari?" screamed Scyler in Kari's face, "You just never give up do you?"_

"_Not until I have my navi back," replied Kari cool and controlled, Sarah could feel the damage Scyler had done to Kari through the memory and was surprised she was still standing. _

"_You lost me the day you died," hissed Scyler in reply. _

"_No, I lost you the day you started to listen to Mr. Wily's lies." _

"_He's never lied to me, but you betrayed me!"_

"_No, I'd never intentionally betray you Scyler, you know that."_

"_Be still and I'll stop all your betrayal." Scyler rushed forwards with a blade in hand and went to slice as Kari raised a barrier to protect herself and Scyler rebounded off it. Kari rushed in and held her blade at Scyler's throat_

"_How?" hissed Scyler, "How are you so strong?"_

"_My father gives me strength," replied Kari, "Whilst our souls are joined nothing can stop us."_

"_Impossible," hissed Scyler, "No navi has that power, the power to meld its mind and soul with a human."_

"_Wrong," replied Kari, "This is Power Infinite, the ultimate team of navi and human abilities!"_

"Power Infinite," muttered Sarah.

"What was that?" asked Mayl looking at Sarah.

"Nothing," replied Sarah quickly snapping out of her memories, "I'm just going to see if either of them has woken up." She stood up and carefully walked up to Hub's room. She stood outside a few moments before going in.

Inside she examined the claw marks left on Una's body by Scyler before turning to Hub. She carefully removed his shirt before knowing she'd been correct. Across Hub's chest were three scratch marks in exactly the same position as Una's. They hadn't achieved Power Infinite or Full Syncro as it was now known, they'd surpassed it.


	7. Diagnosis

UnaEXE – A Week in Each Others Shoes

Chapter 6 – Diagnosis

Sarah stared at the marks on Hub's chest, part of her told her she should tell Mayl and Lan straight away, another part told her to keep it quiet because she didn't want Mayl and Roll to become over protective of them. Her thoughts were cut short by the roar of a jet engine from outside as Mamoru landed.

Lan rushed the airsick Mamoru upstairs into Hub's room and attempted to walk in himself as Sarah pushed him out.

"Sorry Lan," she responded to the look on his face, "I need to confirm some things before we let you in."

As the door slammed shut in his face Lan was sure she was hiding something.

"So what's wrong with them exactly?" asked Mamoru as he checked the equipment the hospital had delivered.

"Look for yourself," replied Sarah pointing at Una, "I managed to regulate her energy pulses but she could start again at any time."

"Serenade explained that a navi's energy pulse is the equivalent of a human heartbeat," recalled Mamoru who was becoming even more confused by the second, "But how could a navi suffer from HBD?"

"I have a feeling it's got something to do with that." Sarah pointed at the scratch marks on Hub and Una's chests.

Sarah and Mamoru were shut in the room for a while before Sarah called Mayl and Lan upstairs.

"I have some good news, some bad news and some very bad news," stated Sarah worriedly, "The good news is that Hub and Una have exceeded Full Synchro and are more powerful than ever. The bad news is that it's created a unbreakable bond between them, they could find each other on opposite sides of the world if they wanted, but if one dies…" her voice trailed off as Mayl stepped back.

"It could potentially kill the other," finished Lan with his face down.

"You always run that risk in Full Synchro Lan," replied Sarah, "You feel MegaMan's pain, but Hub can do it without Full Synchro."

"And the very bad news?" asked Mayl shaking.

Sarah failed to look Mayl in the eyes as she spoke. "Una has contracted a navi copy of Hub's HBD, and she now only has a week to live."


	8. Awakening

UnaEXE – A Week in Each Others Shoes

Chapter 7 – Awakening

Sorry for the extremely late update, there are mulitple reasons including writers block and lack of Internet.

* * *

It took Mayl ten minutes before she stopped staring blankly and reacted to Sarah's announcement, her legs folded beneath her as she collapsed to the floor. Through the fog that surrounded her senses, she could hear Mamoru and Sarah tell Lan about how Hub was reacting like he'd never suffered from HBD, how every piece of the disease that should be lying dormant in him wasn't there. How he was finally cured completely with no chance of a relapse, but still doomed to die.

Sarah and Mamoru watched as Lan and Mayl walked around the house doing their normal tasks, they walked around in a daze doing what they had done for the last twelve years out of force of habit. MegaMan and Roll had been jacked in and although they appeared to be taking the news better than Lan and Mayl, Sarah and Mamoru could see the same expression of hopelessness in their eyes.

Mamoru went home early to do some research in the hope of finding a cure for Una. He couldn't operate on her as if she was human and Sarah's attempts to help could do more harm than good. Sarah had wanted to stay, but Mayl had insisted she leave, she had, under a single condition that Hub was about to find out about.

Hub wearily opened his eyes expecting to see Una looking straight at him, the face staring at him was a navi, 12 years looking at navis next to humans allowed him to tell the difference between navis and humans at a glance, but it wasn't Una.

She wore a nurse's cap and had blond hair with blue eyes. She also wore blue and white armour and had a smile that looked like it was permanently stuck to her face. It wasn't stuck in as if she was only capable of being happy, just as though she was in an extreme state of happiness Hub had never seen before.

"Hi, my name is Cinnamon," smiled the navi, "How are you feeling this morning Hub?" Her tone had a quality of youth that Hub didn't find reassuring, it sounded like his 5 year old cousin Sam.

"Better than ever," replied Hub truthfully, he felt more energetic than he could ever remember feeling, it was like he was on a permanent netbattle buzz, "Just how old are you?" he asked Cinnamon

"7 hours and 48 minutes," replied Cinnamon promptly, "I am fully programmed with human biological and psychological data."

"So you're the result of twelve minutes throwing textbooks into a navi," replied Hub a little coldly.

"Yup," replied Cinnamon a little too brightly for Hub's liking, "They said they had my design on file so they dug out some electronically stored medical textbooks and downloaded them into my memory."

"They designed a nurse navi with no memory of medicine?" asked a confused Hub.

"No silly," replied Cinnamon, "A navi's armour design is based upon it's personality."

"So you're the result of a bubbly girl with medical knowledge," replied Hub, "Is this summer going to get any better?"

"If you count dying as better than defiantly," replied Cinnamon in the same cheerful tone.

Hub sat bolt upright in the bed and Cinnamon gave a little sigh before turning back to him.

"Please relax and lie down Hub," she shook her head as she spoke, "Or I'll be forced to restrain you."

"Relax!" yelled Hub, "I'm going into relapse and you're telling me to relax!"

Cinnamon clicked her tongue in impatience. "I never said you were going into relapse Hub."

"But you said I'm going to die," responded Hub.

"Una's going to die," replied Cinnamon, "You're just going to die too thanks to some weird connection thingy."

"Oh," replied Hub. He sat still for a moment before rushing out of the room.


	9. Delving the Past

UnaEXE – A Week in Each Others Shoes

Chapter 8 – Delving the Past

Hub burst into the games room where Una was lying unconscious on a camp bed. MegaMan and Roll were there too sitting by the side of the bed. They looked annoyed but not surprised that Hub had rushed in. Roll stood up and left placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him on the way out before Hub sat down where Roll had sat.

Roll walked into Hub's room to see Cinnamon lying on the bed reading Hub's comics.

"I thought you were supposed to keep Hub in bed," commented Roll in an annoyed tone.

"I was ordered to stay in here too," replied Cinnamon turning to face Roll.

"Which order takes precedence?" asked Roll.

"Stay in the room," replied Cinnamon turning back to the comic.

"For someone who took programming in Netopia, she sure has sloppy skills when she's in a hurry," muttered Roll walking out of the room.

In the other room MegaMan and Hub sat either side of Una.

"Is it…" started Hub breaking the silence whilst MegaMan nodded in reply.

"I wondered how she had felt waiting by my side," sobbed Hub, "How she put up with the endless torture we went through in the hospital, now, I'm the only one who knows how she feels."

"No your not," replied MegaMan, "I know too."

"How?" hissed Hub, "How can you even say that you know what HBD feels like when you've never even lived?"

"You want to know," replied MegaMan, "Here it is.

"32 years ago a young scientist at SciLab received the news that his wife had given birth to twin boys, but within weeks it became apparent that one of the boys suffered from HBD and probably wouldn't survive his first year. He held on for as long as he could but it was no good. His father seeking to allow his son to live took him to SciLab and transferred his mind into a computer. When his other son was ten years old he gave him a navi formed from that data. I am that navi, and your father is my brother."

"I'm sorry," replied Hub, "But I just don't want to lose Una, if I survive, I don't know what I'd do"

"None of us want to lose either of you," replied MegaMan looking at Una, looking up at the seat where Hub had been he noticed Hub had gone. He turned to the window to see Hub skating down the street.

Hub skated away from the house thinking of who he could turn too, he skated past Yai and Blu's old house and nearly stopped out of habit, he skated past his grandparents house and past Chaud and Sarah's house knowing they'd just be of the attitude "We'll do everything we can." He skated around town until he came to the house of the one person he could trust with this. He removed his skates and walked up to the door, he rang the bell and waited for an answer.


	10. Predictions

UnaEXE – A Week in Each Others Shoes

Chapter 9 – Predictions

Time Traveller: I'm not stopping, it's just this is a difficult fic to write and security where I work doesn't like me taking my notebook as they keep thinking I'm trying to steal stuff.

* * *

A grey haired Miyu opened the door to Hub, she smiled when she saw him.

"Yes I was expecting you," she replied to Hub's unsaid greeting.

"I need help," replied Hub, "Una's sick, will she come through, or will she…"

"Come in." Miyu's smile faded as she stood back to allow Hub in. Hub stepped into Miyu's house and stared, she had stopped running the antiques shop a few years back, but she still had her passion for them and the hall was littered with clocks, statues and paintings that Miyu had collected over the years.

"The future is always a tricky thing to predict," started Miyu as she guided Hub to a small room with nothing but a small table and a bookcase littered with books and tools Miyu used in her predictions. She pulled a deck of cards off the shelf and placed them on the table. "This deck was given to me by my grandmother, it's never given me a false prediction yet."

Hub instinctively cut the deck and handed it to Miyu who dealt six cards face down on the table.

"She made it with her own hands," stated Miyu proudly, "And put some cards in there that have deeper meaning than the standard Tarot cards. Now for your far past."

She flipped the first card to reveal the Tower card.

"You felt trapped although you were free to leave, you were only too weak to leave," she started referring to Hub's years of HBD, "Your near past now."

She flipped the second card to reveal one labelled "The Trials".

"You have faced great challenges recently," she continued referring to Hub's battles with Wily and Scyler, "And although you feel weak from them, you are in fact stronger because of them. Now for the present."

She flipped the card to reveal the Wheel card.

"Things are uncertain, doubts cloud your mind, and the challenge you face now could have any outcome."

Out of habit she flipped the fifth card, it was labelled "The Sun."

"This card represents you Hub, you shine bright although at times you may never realise it. The next card is for your love life."

She flipped it to reveal "The Lovers", although it was upside down.

"Lovers Inverted, you have found a love but it has been taken from you for reasons you cannot understand," commented Miyu referring to Blu, "The next card is the one you wanted to see Hub, this shows your future."

She went to flip it but Hub placed his hand on it.

"I'd rather face the future as it comes now," he smiled, "I just wanted to know if there was hope." He pointed to the Wheel card. "That card has shown me there is." He stood and left the room, Miyu followed him offering her condolences over Hub's situation before she went to tidy up the cards. She went to pick up the last one but her curiosity got the better of her. She flipped it to reveal Death Inverted.

"You face many challenges ahead Hub," she whispered, "But you will always succeed so long as you shine brightly."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I have no formal training in use of Tarot cards although experience has shown me that most of the above are reasonably close to what they mean, also understand that a reading is based upon the actual person and no two people will read the exact same results from a particular spread. 


	11. Renewal of Hope

UnaEXE – A Week in Each Others Shoes

Chapter 10 – Renewal of Hope

A/N: I can't believe it's been over a week since I last updated! The dreaded writers block won't stop me yet though. Enjoy and expect more regular updates now.

* * *

Hub walked home a little easier that day, he was still upset about Una but now he had something he didn't have before, hope. The rest of the week past uneventfully, Sarah and Mamoru spent all day attempting to cure Una but left with failed attempts at the end of the day. On the sixth day Mamoru examined Hub before he went home. The next day, Sarah and Mamoru called Lan, Mayl and Hub up to Una.

"We believe we've found a way to cure Una," stated Mamoru nervously, "But you may not like it."

"What is it?" asked Hub anxiously.

"We have to repeat the original circumstances that allowed the HBD to switch in the first place," replied Sarah. It was Mayl who realised what it would mean first but Lan wasn't far behind.

"That means the HBD will go back to Hub though doesn't it?" he asked.

"If it's still suppressed it will be ok," replied Mamoru, "If not we can rush him to the hospital to suppress it again."

"I refuse to let you do it!" yelled Mayl, "Find something else that will work."

"We have two hours Mayl," replied Sarah, "How can we do something in two hours that we couldn't do in a week."

"Besides," said Lan, "The only person with a right to object here hasn't spoken about it yet." Mayl looked at Lan with shock not expecting that response.

Hub looked at Mamoru.

"Will this cure Una?" he asked.

"Probably," replied Mamoru, "We can never be certain of it, but it could kill you both."

"I'll do it," replied Hub, "It's our only chance to survive."

"No you won't," growled Mayl, "You're not risking your life to save Una."

"You forget," replied Hub feeling strangely calm, "If I don't do this, then I'm guaranteed to die."

"None of us wants to see him die," said Lan, "But this is his only chance to survive."

"I'd feel the same if it was Sam," replied Sarah, "But we can't just let them die Mayl."

"We've set the house to detect when it passes back into Hub," said Mamoru, "The moment it's complete then we'll cut off the action."

"Is Una up to this?" asked MegaMan from Lan's PET.

"She should be able to perform this," replied Sarah, "Provided there isn't to much stress put on her."

"Let's do it," responded Hub pulling out his PET. Mamoru helped Una to her feet as Sarah Jacked into the system. Una pushed Mamoru away before turning unsteadily to face Sarah.

"You're not fighting Una are you?" asked Lan.

"How else do you think we'd get them to achieve Perfect Synchro?" replied Sarah, "Don't hold back Una, remember if I don't kill you, the HBD will."

"You think I'm stupid enough to hold back?" joked Una weakly before she took a breath and charged at Sarah.


	12. Battle Begins

UnaEXE – A Week in Each Others Shoes

Chapter 11 – Battle Begins

"What about us?" yelled Lan over the noise the two blades made colliding.

"We've shut down the dimensional field!" yelled Mamoru, "We should be able to reactivate it afterwards."

Una groaned as she held her blade steady against Sarah's.

"Whatever happened to avoiding stress?" asked Mayl.

"Come on Mayl," replied Roll, "This is Una's way of calming down at the end of the day."

"Not normally to the death," replied Mayl.

"Tell that to the three hundred viruses she deleted last week," replied MegaMan.

Una struggled to hold her sword against Sarah's, her weakened body struggling against what she knew was an extremely weakened DarkSword. She knew that Sarah would only kill her if it came to a choice between a swift death or final suffering. She gasped as the sword gave way and fell back.

Hub grabbed a few chips from his folder and inserted them into the PET quickly, Una quickly fired a ZapRing before charging Sarah with a CyberSword and a WideSword ready.

"Nice try," muttered Sarah raising her DarkSword to block the two swords. Two of the three collided as Una went low with the third and struck Sarah taking her by surprise and knocking her back, Una spied her opening and struck with both blades.

Sarah rolled to the side instinctively and activated her buster and fired rapidly as Hub downloaded a LifeAura chip.

"She's getting stronger by the second," yelled Sarah, "What's going on?"

"Something's combating the HBD," yelled Mamoru, "But it's not transferring."

"Took it's time activating," muttered Sarah.

"It's been trying all week," replied Una, "Just had to find a way to delete the virus."

"How long will it take for you to delete it?" asked Mayl.

"Too long," replied Una before firing at Sarah with her MegaBuster. Sarah dodged to the side before smiling.

"Level 2," she announced.


	13. Final Battle

UnaEXE – A Week in Each Others Shoes

Chapter 11 – Final Battle

Una charged Sarah and sliced as Sarah stood still. At the last moment Sarah reached out and grabbed Una's blade in her hand and used it to propel Una into the wall.

"I hate level two," muttered Una as she stood up thinking of all the things she'd like to do to Sarah.

"Be gentle with her," pleaded Hub, "She still hasn't fully recovered yet."

"I hadn't noticed," replied Sarah throwing Una through Hub, "Your netbattle skills haven't changed a bit."

"I'm glad I'm in my PET," commented MegaMan.

"Glad to see you've improved since you fell sick," hissed Sarah as she blocked another of Una's attacks.

"We've had it with you!" yelled Hub and Una as Hub inserted three chips into his PET.

"Oh dear," muttered Sarah looking at Hub and Una with a look of fear on her face.

"Wait for it," muttered Mamoru as Una's LifeSword formed. She raised the blade to strike. "Now!"

Sarah logged out as the LifeSword passed through where she had been standing. Everyone stood still for a moment before Hub, Una and Sarah fell to the floor.

101011100111010010111

"Welcome back to the world Hub," smiled Cinnamon as Hub woke up in bed again.

"Morning Cinnamon," muttered Hub before the events before his collapse came back to him. "How's Una?" he asked sitting bolt upright in bed.

"See for yourself," replied Cinnamon pointing to the side. Hub looked to see Una sleeping peacefully in bed. He smiled before his bedroom door burst open and Blu ran in flinging herself at Hub.

"I heard it all," she cried squeezing Hub tightly, "I wanted to come straight away but mum wouldn't let me saying that she wanted to go with me but she couldn't get the time off and we ended up waiting whilst I wanted to be there to help and I'm so sorry Hub."

"Need air," gasped Hub as Blu apologetically let go. "Don't fret about it Blu, you did your best to be here."

"Well done," said Yai walking in to see Hub, "I hear you made Sarah faint from fear."

"She's looked LifeSwords in the eye from Una before," wondered Hub, "What made her faint this time?"

"It wasn't the LifeSword," replied Yai, "Her biggest fear is Full Synchro, so staring you down in this Perfect Synchro must have scared her at least twice as much."

Una chose that moment to wake up and sat up looking around.

"Come on Cinnamon," said Yai indicating the nurse navi, "Lets leave these three alone a bit." The pair quietly shut the door as the Blu jacked Prota into the house and the four began talking excitedly. She smiled as she listened to them talk knowing that the distance hadn't weakened the bond between them at all.

* * *

Next Time:

MMBN Faded Memories Pt 2 - Acceptance

The realisation of her Human soul as well as her believe her own father betrayed her drives Sarah into DarkSoul. Now MegaMan must attempt to delay Sarah's destruction of the net whilst ProtoMan searches for the only power left on the net capable of curing Sarah.


End file.
